


Профессиональный грешник

by darylcohle



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darylcohle/pseuds/darylcohle
Summary: Запретный плод сладок, помните?





	Профессиональный грешник

Порядок и аккуратность — главные антонимы Себастьяна Моргенштерна. В его комнате никогда не бывает сложенной стопками или развешенной на плечиках одежды, пустого письменного стола из стекла и стали, расставленных по порядку книг на полках. Всё всегда валяется и выглядит так, словно полиция только что провела обыск или кто-то подрался. Или потрахался. Или подрался, а потом потрахался. В любом случае, уюта здесь не будет никогда.

Потому что он — чертов нонконформист.

Потому что гении властвуют над хаосом.

Потому что ему откровенно плевать, что там говорит фен-шуй. 

И ничего не изменится, если куртка, валяющаяся сейчас на полу, будет висеть на крючке у двери или шелковые простыни, на путанице которых он лежит, окажутся заправленными, как положено.

Если честно, Себастьяна всегда бесило, когда ему говорили «как положено». Или «нужно». Или «веди себя прилично». У него уже давным-давно выработался свой собственный кодекс, свои правила, свои заповеди, и он хотел закричать всем херовым воспитателям в ухо: «У меня язык длиннее вашей морали!» Он прекрасно знает, что там, за закрытыми дверями своих спален, все эти духовные ханжи, демонстративно отворачивающие носы при намеке на секс или нечто на их взгляд непотребное, превращаются в животных, нуждающихся в разрядке. И фантазии их куда более грязные, а желания — низменные.

Люди любят грех. И грешат с удовольствием.

Запретный плод сладок, помните?

В этом мире невинных нет. Есть не осознающие свои потребности, не знающие точных названий своих импульсов, есть игнорирующие свои инстинкты, есть сдерживающие своих внутренних демонов и яростно борющиеся с собой. Невинных _нет_. Есть _притворяющиеся_. Те, кто выдумывает оправдания, кто перебрасывает ответственность на чьи-то плечи, кто нуждается в одобрении общества и словах «детка, это не ты, это всё мистер Уэзерби, вот ведь подлец!» Те, кому остро необходимо обвинить кого-то или что-то. И они со всех ног бегут искать защиты от правды у церкви, закона, родителей, друзей, зеркала, в конце концов. Потому что гораздо легче сказать, что Дьявол искушает твою плоть, чем признать, что ты — аморальный выродок.

Себастьян — профессиональный грешник.

Он коллекционирует людские пороки, обманы, предательства, унижения. Он — чернокрылый палач, творящий правосудие; тот, кто сдирает маски и заставляет посмотреть в глаза истине. Он живет и играет по своим правилам, не позволяя никому что-то себе навязывать. Но самое главное — он _не боится себя_. Своей сути. Своего стремления к тьме. И только поэтому не стоит на испещренном трещинами стекле, под которым адская бездна.

Себастьян смотрит на всех людей и думает о том, насколько все-таки они зависимы от лжи. Маленькой, большой, ломающей судьбы, скрепляющей узы брака — любой. На лжи построены государства, основаны религии, созданы корпорации. На лжи держится их хлипкая вера в будущее, раскачивающаяся сомнениями, как канатный мост на сильном ветру. Каждый день среднестатистического человека начинается с приторно-сладкой порции обмана, которым он пичкает себя и других. Лесть, фальшивые улыбки, кофе с соседкой, которой на самом деле хочется оторвать голову, разговоры по душам с недругами и пожелания удачи со скрещенными за спиной пальцами — всё это. Всё, что способно сохранить мир, душевное равновесие, подобие идеальной жизни, где женщины действительно получают оргазм, а мужчины действительно хранят верность. В своём стремлении обмануться глупые создания неумолимы. Они ломятся табунами к шарлатанам и чуть ли не вопят: «Соври мне, соври мне!» А потом, получив желаемое, истерично рыдают и — да, да, верно — обвиняют негодяев.

В этом-то и заключается парадокс современного мира: надевать маски и жаловаться, что вокруг карнавал.

Себастьян — прирожденный трикстер.

Он — современная версия Мефистофеля с тлеющей «Лаки Страйк» между тонких пальцев. Белокурый демон с обаятельной улыбкой и глазами такими глубокими, что никогда не узнаешь, где дно, пока не нырнешь. Его губы шепчут то, что вы хотите слышать, а вам его речи кажутся немыслимо мудрыми. Он с ленцой входит в вашу жизнь, сломав замок на двери, а вы до последнего верите, что сами впустили его. Он позволяет вам считать, что именно вы держите ситуацию под контролем, в то время как сам плетет паутину, расставляет силки со своей рыжелисьей хитростью. И никто, слышите, никто ещё не избежал ловушки. Возможно, он прибегнет к гамбиту, пожертвовав королём, но в конечном итоге выиграет, ловко выудив из рукава джокера.

Себастьян — исключительно первосортный антагонист.

Его планы всегда глобальны, коварны и лишены добрых помыслов. Он — эгоистичный нигилист, откровенно любящий свою шкуру. Он не спрашивает разрешения, не учитывает чьи-то интересы, не обращает внимания на возможные потери, он просто берёт то, что считает своим. Иногда сразу, иногда — нет. Но всегда с усмешкой. Даже стоя в луже собственной крови над телом поверженного противника, он продолжает улыбаться, словно победа ему ничего не стоила.

Победитель всегда прав. 

И, честно говоря, покориться такому лидеру даже приятно.

Себастьян — атеист.

Поэтому каждая из десяти заповедей находится в списке вещей, которые нужно обязательно сделать. Обычно его любимая - «никогда не кради». Ибо он с радостью похищает всё: взгляды, внимание, доверие, девственность, уважение социума, надежды, спокойствие. Он экспроприирует светлые чувства и мысли, оставляя после себя спутанные клубки из обрывков каких-то желаний и предположений. Он вытягивает жизненные силы и покидает высушенные, выжженные земли и души с чувством выполненного долга.

Дело сделано. Можно переходить к следующему пункту.

_Не желай жены ближнего своего_.

Сегодня он в фаворитах.

Себастьян лежит на своей широкой постели, купаясь в серебристо-седом свете полной луны, который льется из открытого окна. Темная комната утопает в вечерней ноябрьской свежести, чуть-чуть подпорченной тонкой струйкой сизого дыма от сигареты, мигающей красным глазком при затяжке. Тихо. Изредка тишину нарушает лишь хлопанье шифоновых занавесок, поддающихся порывам ветра.

_...горячие пальцы впиваются в бицепс и немного съезжают вниз, не нарочно врезаясь короткими ногтями, оставляющими красные тонкие полосы. И это до мурашек приятно, а покрывшаяся испариной кожа плавится, пламенеет под маленькими руками. Он хочет целовать её всю, он хочет касаться каждого сантиметра её тела, жмущегося к нему, обвивающему стройными ногами его талию._

Себастьян хмыкает и выпускает кольцо дыма в потолок.

Он спокоен. Он совершенно спокоен. Он знает, что будет дальше. Это даже забавно, поскольку каждый раз до нелепого похож на предыдущий, хоть и с некоторыми изменениями.

Распахнуть дверь в сознание Джейса так легко.

_...зеленые глаза закатываются, ресницы чуть подрагивают, как крылья бабочки. Искусанные губы приоткрыты, выталкивают горячий воздух на выдохе и хриплый рваный стон. Спина выгибается дугой в пояснице, и голова запрокидывается, открывая шею для поцелуев..._

Чего пернатый ангелок, естественно, не понимает.

_…бедра сжимают его бока сильнее, хрупкое тело подается вперед, впечатываясь в крепкую грудь..._

Да сдави же ты её посильнее, твою мать!

Но вместо этого:

_― Клэри, ― полустон-полушепот, что это вообще? ― Клэри, милая, тебе хорошо?_

И это Джейса называют львом? Ангельская киска максимум.

Себастьян громко и с наслаждением фыркает.

Чёрт, он наблюдает за этими жалкими попытками уже месяц. Если честно, его тошнит каждый раз, когда Джейс обхватывает лицо Клариссы руками и долго и трепетно, как это умеют щенки, смотрит ей в глаза, перед тем как кончить. Если честно, он прекрасно понимает, почему малышка не хочет спать с мистером я-всё-порчу-гребаными-ванильными-фразочками и все чаще вырубается на кровати в хозяйской спальне. Одна. Неудовлетворенная. Дико злая и раздражительная по утрам.

Бедная девочка.

Открывшая для себя радости секса и имитации оргазма. 

О, Себастьян знает, что это правда. Несколько раз он все же заставил себя досмотреть до конца и убедился. Так, интереса ради. Это был совсем краткий миг, крошечная заминка перед громким стоном и неестественным выпрямлением тела — видимо, Кларисса где-то нашла рекомендации Клуба Страдающих от Недотраха Жен ― но Себастьян заметил.

Он — изумительный наблюдатель. Он был воспитан обращать внимание на любую деталь, любой нюанс, оттенок. Отец не зря сделал его своим эфором.

Знания пригождаются порой в самых немыслимых ситуациях. 

Сейчас там, за стеной, предсказуемо сладкие поцелуи и предсказуемо сладкие я-люблю-тебя-и-буду-любить-до-конца-своих-дней. Там, за стеной, Джейс топит Клариссу в липком омуте несуразной благодарности, не давая ей вздохнуть. Там, за стеной, тихонько рыдает внутри затюканной Клэри сильная леди Моргеншетрн, хватаясь за остатки своего огня.

Там, за стеной, убивают потенциал.

Неосознанно. Неумышленно. Не осознавая последствий.

Рубят на корню естественное начало каждой личности — тягу к разрушению, так правильно проявляющую себя в банальном сексе. Идут против природы, игнорируя все её законы и изо всех сил противодействуя им. Это ошибка бесконечной череды людей: бессмысленная борьба с собой. Надувание эпидермальной оболочки души, так горячо вспоминаемой в спорах о морали, комплексами, рафинируя, дистиллируя и пастеризуя себя навязанными кем-то принципами, схожими с печально известным всем ложем старины Прокруста. 

На каждое действие приходится противодействие. На каждую силу находится большая сила.

Всё имеет свой результат. Всё имеет свои плоды.

Джейс их ещё дождется.

Себастьян ― серый кардинал. 

Он искусный стратег и тактик, умеющий сохранить до конца выбранную пешку, которой делает первый ход. Его не загнать в пат, ему не поставить мат, потому что вы смотрите на свои фигуры, а он — на вас. Он читает ваш разум как открытую книгу, в то время как вы никогда не узнаете мотивов его поступков, если он того не захочет.

Он долго выжидал, виртуозно создавая минорную музыку тоски Клариссы, взращивал в ней ярость и боль, постепенно подталкивал в угол, не приближаясь к ней даже на полметра. Руки, что сжимались у неё на горле, перекрывая доступ к кислороду, были не его руками. Человек, что вытравливал из неё глупость, был им, но имел совершенно другое отражение в зеркале.

Вы понимаете?

Он всегда стоял рядом, но при этом был далеко.

И теперь его час настал.

***

― Что-то у тебя болезненный вид, солнышко.

Его слова фамильярны, нарочито-заботливы, зато тон до невозможности ироничен. В черных глазах пляшут лихие круторогие черти.

Кларисса молчит. 

Они сидят на кухне, и младшая сестра медленно помешивает остывающий чай в белой кружке, старательно игнорируя Себастьяна, вальяжно покачивающего пальцами бокал с любимым виски. Брат довольно щурится и ухмыляется, как Чеширский кот, являя собой эталон спокойствия и расслабленности. Переводит взгляд на чистую янтарную жидкость и хмыкает.

― Тебе стоит выпить, ― почти беззлобно говорит он. ― Правда, Клэри. Твоё напряжение перебивает мне все запахи.

― Напряжение не имеет запаха, ― огрызается девушка, отпивая из чашки. ― Эмоции не могут пахнуть, это... ― Она замолкает, встречаясь глазами с насмешливым взглядом Себастьяна. 

― Ненормально? ― издевательски-елейно произносит он, усмехаясь. Голова чуть склонена набок, брови приподняты, словно его умиляет её наивность. ― От тебя веет мускусом, сестренка. И я не считаю, что это ненормально.

― Я не напряжена, ― быстро бормочет Кларисса.

― Да что ты? То есть это не ты сейчас похожа на грозовую тучу, а я?

Она не отвечает. Нет смысла говорить что-то Себастьяну Моргенштерну, когда он прав. И уж тем более тогда, когда он и сам знает, насколько прав. Гиблое дело.

Вместо этого Клэри морщит нос.

Себастьян залпом опрокидывает в себя остатки алкоголя и криво улыбается. Тянется за бутылкой, стоящей справа от него на стойке, наливает себе ровно до половины и хочет уже поднести к губам бокал, но, скосив взгляд на несчастную и замученную сестру, толкает к ней алкоголь. Кларисса автоматически ловит его левой рукой и вопросительно уставляется на брата.

― Пей, ― говорит он. 

Мгновение Фрэй рассматривает серьёзное лицо прекратившего, наконец, паясничать Себастьяна, словно выискивая в темных глазах дурные намерения, но затем, не найдя ничего, сдается. Виски пахнет резко и концентрировано, в чем, впрочем, нет ничего удивительного — старший брат предпочитает неразбавленный алкоголь многолетней выдержки и наиболее крепкие сигареты.

― Не вздумай пить, как я, ― тоном знатока произносит Себастьян. ― Первый раз нужно не торопиться. ― Он делает паузу и хитро улыбается. ― Забавно, правда? Здесь тоже нужно действовать медленно, чтобы распробовать.

Кларисса мысленно закатывает глаза и решает проигнорировать пошлую шуточку.

Первый глоток опаляет горло, и она не удерживается от кашля. На вкус поило — гадость редкая, и совершенно неясно, как это может кому-то нравиться.

― Ещё глоток, ― с каким-то довольным видом командует Себастьян. И снова начинает казаться, что он втягивает Клэри в какую-то игру, какую-то опасную, запретную, дьявольскую игру, о которой она ничего не знает.

Словно он подталкивает её к краю, подводит к обрыву, под которым черной дырой зияет пустота, только для того, чтобы узнать, прыгнет его сестренка или нет.

И проблема в том, что Клэри действительно прыгнет.

Или покатится кубарем, сдирая до костей кожу. Или сорвется и упадет камнем, переломав при столкновении с дном все суставы. Или слетит на остатках опаленных крыльев.

Но на земле она стоять не будет.

И это страшно. Завораживающе, пугающе, красиво той мрачной эстетикой, но страшно. Потому что внизу смерть. Или ад. Или и то, и другое. Никогда не узнаешь, пока не окажешься там.

Удивительно, но это напоминает о гипнотизирующих своих жертв питонах. Змеи ведь тоже используют силу притяжения, от которой подгибаются колени. А всматриваться в бездну все равно что всматриваться в глаза удаву ― в результате все равно окажешься съеденным. 

Неизвестность манит. Но проблема человечества и заключается в любопытстве, поскольку многим тайнам лучше оставаться тайнами.

― Себастьян? ― зов срывается с языка прежде, чем Клэри успевает его проглотить. Братец вопросительно выгибает левую бровь и ждет её слов, готовый, кажется, к любой странности. Фрэй переводит глаза на бокал, потому что так легче. Легче не видеть его лица в этот момент. ― Как думаешь, каково в аду?

― Зачем тебе?

Себастьян не выглядит удивленным или таким, каким положено быть человеку, получившему диковинный вопрос. Он... спокоен. Неожиданно спокоен, словно это самые нормальные пять минут в его жизни. Разве что слегка заинтересован.

― Знаешь, мне... ― Трудно говорить, когда стараешься подобрать максимально точное слово, а оно ускользает из-под пальцев, как юркая рыба, но Клэри старается. Иногда очень важно быть правильно понятой. ― Мне кажется, что я попаду... в ад.

Брат вскидывает брови, и девушка ждет, что он высмеет её предположение. Вот прямо сейчас, когда губы трогает чуть заметная улыбка, но...

Нет.

― Знаешь, солнышко, ― начинает он со вздохом. ― Ты не думала, что наихудший ад здесь, среди людей? Возможно, демоны не настолько страшны, если их сравнивать с людьми? Кто больший злодей в сказке: волки, которые сожрали стадо баранов, или несуразный лидер, который в силу своей недальновидности и тупости повел своё стадо в лес, к хищникам? Люди каждый день уничтожают своё стадо сотнями. И волки здесь не при чем. 

― Ты судишь с позиции своего внутреннего демона?

― У каждого есть свои демоны, Кларисса.

Этот тон — тон истинного провокатора. 

В нём смешана насмешка, горечь, какая-то тоска и что-то, что свойственно самому Себастьяну. Что-то, что заставляет тебя до зуда хотеть разобраться, что же все-таки это был за нюанс. Что же ускользнуло от тебя, над чем стоит призадуматься.

Со второго раза виски уже не кажется таким противным.

― Могу я дать тебе совет? ― спрашивает Себастьян, вытаскивая из кармана черных брюк белую пачку «Лаки Страйк» с красным кружком посередине. Его взгляд холодно-расчетлив, но на губах играет нарочито-вежливая улыбка, словно бы подразумевающая: «Я все равно скажу то, что хотел сказать».

― Говори.

Он молчит, пока уверенным и плавным движением вытаскивает сигарету и стискивает зубами фильтр песочного цвета. Затем так же небрежно-изящно щелкает серебристой зажигалкой и затягивается, сверкнув красным огоньком на конце папиросы. Холодные глаза ни на секунду не отрываются от лица Клэри, даже когда Себастьян поднимает голову и выдыхает дым в потолок.

Усмехается и опускает ресницы.

― Корми своих демонов, ― просто выдает он. ― Когда демонам нечего есть, они принимаются есть тебя.

― Во мне нет демона, ― противится сбитая с толку Клэри, глядя на брата с подозрением. ― Валентин же...

Себастьян коротко и отрывисто смеется. 

― Неужели ты действительно веришь, что в тебе нет ни капли тьмы? ― Он снисходительно качает головой. ― Клэри, Клэри... Если бы нашлось хоть одно такое создание, война была бы совершенно другой. В нас всех есть частица ада. Иначе бы нас так не тянуло к запретному. Иначе бы не было столько удовольствия при нарушении правил и подчинении потаённым желаниям. 

Клэри замечает, как меняется его взгляд с просто холодного на режуще-ледяной, и внутренне подбирается. Себастьян больше не усмехается, и невозможно определить, что у него на уме. Он может выплюнуть сейчас одну из своих ядовитых шуточек, а может вырвать сестренке хребет.

И Джейса не будет ещё несколько часов.

Клэри начинает бить нервная дрожь.

Но нет.

Себастьян всего лишь поднимается со стула и обходит стойку, оставляя за собой шлейф синеватого дыма. Фрэй думает, что запах, въедающийся в её кожу и волосы, пропитывающий одежду и кухню, вовсе не так уж противен, если ты успеваешь к нему привыкнуть. Если честно, она уже почти на грани того, чтобы попросить сигарету.

Отвлекает звук открытия дверцы холодильника с легким перезвоном стоящих внутри бутылок, а затем резкого, чуть свистящего хлопка, с которым дверца закрывается.

Когда Себастьян оборачивается и усмехается краем рта, это словно бы дает сигнал говорить.

― Ты всегда потакаешь своим «хочу», ― выдает Клэри. В её голосе ощущается осуждение и неприязнь, но где-то в самой глубине прячется искреннее любопытство. Она не знает, каково это — жить в своё удовольствие. 

― А ты всегда подавляешь своё «я», ― ничуть не смутившись, парирует братец, опираясь руками на столешницу стойки. ― Видишь ли, солнышко. Вы считаете меня чудовищем, эдаким богом порока за честность перед собой. Я знаю, что я ублюдок. Но для меня все вы гораздо хуже, поскольку я-то хоть признаю правду. Вы лицемерны. Вы боитесь на секунду остаться в комнате со множеством зеркал, поскольку с какого-нибудь ракурса обязательно станут видны ваши маски. ― Он чуть подается вперед, бросая в бокал Клэри несколько кубиков льда. ― Соответствовать чужим ожиданиям всегда легче, чем руководствоваться собственным мнением. Умерять амбиции при выдающихся способностях во благо неудачника-друга всегда проще, чем позволить ему признать факт своей слабости. Убить свою сущность несложно, моя девочка. Сложно потом жить мертвым.

Ей хочется ударить его словами о Максе, Ходже и настоящем Себастьяне Верлаке. Хочется напомнить обо всех зверствах, которые он чинил. Об искалеченных судьбах, горюющих родственниках, только...

Какой смысл что-то доказывать тому, кто не собирается защищаться и оправдываться? Тому, кто и так согласен с действительностью?

Странно, но Клэри ощущает себя загнанной в угол.

Слова отдаются гулким эхом в ушах.

― Мне нравится виски, ― тихо произносит она, глядя на бокал. 

Себастьян кивает и что-то бормочет, пока гасит сигарету в круглой черной пепельнице.

Кларисса смотрит на тонкие пальцы брата, его спокойствие и жесткий контроль, чувствующийся в каждом движении, его невозмутимость и хладнокровие, и думает: как такой необычный, несомненно, много знающий человек может быть настолько бессердечным? 

Словно слыша её мысли, Себастьян говорит:

― Я могу столько тебе дать, Кларисса. Столькому научить. 

― Научи меня курить.

Он прыскает со смеху.

― _Что_?

У малышки совершенно серьёзное лицо. Взгляд простой и чистый, как стеклышко, губы нервно поджаты. Не пьяна и не шутит.

― Дай мне сигарету, ― снова просит она. 

Себастьян вздыхает, маскируя ядовитый смешок, рвущийся наружу, и поднимает со стола полупустую пачку «Лаки Страйк». Вертит её пальцами, словно вчитываясь в то, что напечатано мелким шрифтом, и переводит взгляд на застывшую на своём стуле Клариссу. Он улыбается, как Локи.

― Это «Ориджинал Ред», солнышко. Здесь десять миллиграмм смола и ноль семь — никотина. Слишком крепкий сорт ― легкие сгорят.

― Не сгорят.

Да твою же мать.

Себастьян достает одну сигарету, смотрит на каменное лицо Клариссы, и в голове взрывается одна идея.

― Знаешь, ― говорит он, ― что происходит с огнём, если перекрыть ему доступ к кислороду?

Сестренка резко вскидывает брови, словно спрашивая: «Что ты несешь?»

― К чему это ты? ― спрашивает удивленно.

Он выходит из-за стойки, двигаясь плавно и осторожно, как барс, и вкрадчивым, мягким голосом ввинчивается в её сознание:

― Огонь умирает, Кларисса. Ему нужен кислород. 

Она вздрагивает. Напрягается и пытается встать, отставляя бокал с виски на самом донышке. Медленно начинает понимать.

― Себастьян...

Не слушает. Ему плевать, что она сейчас скажет. Вряд ли это будет что-то отличное от слов типично положительной девочки из Команды Добра. Она никогда не умела слушать, и ей предстоит научиться, если хочет знать больше.

Себастьян — идеальный наставник.

Он знает, что Кларисса будет тянуться к знаниям.

Он подходит к сестренке вплотную, не давая ей возможности вырваться и убежать. Подносит сигарету к губам, обхватывает фильтр. Быстро отбрасывает пальцем другой руки крышку серебристой «Зиппо», щелкает колесиком, высекая искру.

Кларисса наблюдает за каждым движением, как завороженная, и всё же отводит взгляд. Нервничает. Слишком близко стоит старший брат, слишком внедряется в её личное пространство, слишком растворяет в своей энергетике.

― Отпусти меня, ― шепотом. Тихая-тихая просьба, липкая от страха. 

Он не отстраняется, даже когда тонкие руки толкают его в грудь. Лишь морщится.

― Расслабься, Кларисса. Ты и я не делаем ничего плохого.

Себастьян намеренно не использует «мы». До «мы» ещё далеко, но вечер только начался. Кто знает, куда приведёт скользкая дорожка, на которой они стоят?

― Ты так слепа, Кларисса, ― продолжает он, сжимая пальцами правой руки тлеющую сигарету. ― Ты видишь во мне исключительно врага, не желая видеть больше. Ты лишена практичности, реализма. Витаешь где-то в розовых потоках Джейса, цепляясь за его правду. А где же _твой_ разум?

Вот оно. Наступил на нужную мозоль.

Она ощетинивается, полыхая взбудораженной злостью в яркой зелени глаз.

― Не смей говорить о Джейсе, понял? ― рычит. ― И я нигде не витаю. Ты — урод, Себастьян Моргенштерн. 

― Уродами называли первенцев, ― усмехается он. ― Ничего не имею против.

Кларисса прищуривает глаза.

― Я тебя ненавижу. И буду ненавидеть. Потому что ты заслужил, каждый день заслужил.

― Ты ненавидишь меня потому, что отчаянно убеждаешь себя в этом, ― говорит Себастьян. ― Что плохого я сделал лично тебе? И нет, солнышко, я ещё раз повторю. ЛИЧНО. ТЕБЕ. Не Джейсу, не Джослин, не Лайтвудам. ТЕБЕ.

Она молчит. Сверлит его взглядом и молчит.

― Ты не умеешь извлекать выгоду, ― устало произносит Себастьян. ― Никто из «добрых» не умеет. Даже самому Добру проще скрыться за комплексом жертвы, чем изучить все повадки Зла и сокрушить его. Так уж сложилось, что тот, кто оставляет поверженного противника в луже крови и соплей, плохой, а тот, кто отвратителен в своей беспомощности, хороший. Воспользуйся моим опытом, Кларисса. Больше я никогда не предложу тебе этого. Ты упустишь блестящую возможность. Этот шанс — один на миллион. 

― Я должна быть польщена?

― Я — проводник, Кларисса. ― Он полностью игнорирует колкость и едкий тон. ― Я могу открыть тебе любую грань мира. Я могу развернуть перед тобой земной шар, как помандер, и продемонстрировать каждую его дольку. 

― Ты самонадеянный, ― фыркает она.

― А кто сказал, что быть уверенным в своих силах — недостаток?

Молчит. Опять. Руки скрещены на груди в жесте самозащиты, подбородок упрямо вздернут, взгляд устремлен куда-то в сторону выхода.

Выпустила пар. Это хорошо, это и было нужно.

― Ты все ещё хочешь научиться курить? ― спрашивает Себастьян. Его голос спокоен, в глазах плещется какое-то невинное коварство.

Кларисса коротко кивает. По-прежнему не глядя ему в глаза, тянется к сигарете, но братец одергивает свою руку.

― Не так, солнышко. 

Она смотрит на него исподлобья с недоумением и недовольством.

― Тебе нужно привыкнуть к дыму, ― поясняет Себастьян. Он делает затяжку, обнимая сигарету указательным и средним пальцами, а затем, опустив правую руку, приближается к лицу Клариссы.

― Что ты делаешь? ― В панике. Малышка растерянна, и это почти комично.

― Расслабься, солнышко, ― повторяет он, выдыхая ей в лицо облачко дыма. Усмехается, слыша сдавленный кашель. Скользит взглядом по лицу сестренки, останавливаясь на приоткрытых губах. ― Я не буду тебя целовать.

_Пока не буду_.

― Закрой глаза, моя огненная, ― насмешливо произносит Себастьян, прижимаясь лбом к её лбу. ― Закрой глаза и гори.

И кажется, Кларисса понимает, чего он хочет, поскольку в следующий момент, когда братец снова затягивается, а затем поворачивается к ней, опустив ресницы, уже не дергается. 

Его губы слегка надавливают на её, прося открыться пошире. Твердые и мягкие одновременно. Теплые и сухие. 

Клэри застывает, чувствуя, как звенит от напряжения каждая клеточка. Не от страха, нет. И даже не от ненависти. Странное чувство расползается по всему телу, трогая жаром каждую кость. От Себастьяна пахнет виски, табаком и цитрусом. Ему не подходит легкий одеколон Джейса. Ему не подходит сама легкость Джейса. Ему вообще не подходит что-либо легкое. 

И все же это что-то крышесносящее. 

Безумное, как он. Парадоксальное, как он. Гармоничное, как он.

Что выносит мысли, оставляя сладкое ничего в голове. Что вылизывает кожу мурашками, а щеки покрывает красными пятнами. Что заставляет ответить.

Принять его выдох в себя.

Со стороны это выглядит странно: девушка, сидящая на стуле, и склонившийся над ней парень с сигаретой в правой руке. Который дышит ей в рот, плотно прижимаясь губами к её губам. Со стороны это пошло, аморально, дико.

Наверное.

Потому что по ощущениям это совершенно не так. 

Потому что, когда он отстраняется, Клэри жаль. Несмотря на то, что вновь начинает кашлять, выдавая яростный протест легких, в которых уверенно оседает дым. Несмотря на то, что ей бы следовало долбануть Себастьяна и уйти в комнату, чтобы дождаться возвращения Джейса с очередного задания своего поехавшего старшего брата. Несмотря на то, что она должна помнить о благоразумии и вражде с этим страшным человеком без принципов и совести.

Несмотря ни на что, ей жаль. 

Поэтому она не язвит, когда Себастьян дает ей секунду, чтобы прийти в себя и прислушаться к своим ощущениям после попадания в организм никотина, и шепчет ей в ухо:

― Снова правило первого раза, солнышко. Помнишь? Медленно и требует повтора для верного восприятия. Каждое удовольствие — маленький яд.

Поэтому она стирает скатившуюся по щеке слезу и с готовностью ждет.

Поэтому она открывает рот чуть шире и задерживает дыхание.

Поэтому зарывается в волосы Себастьяна на затылке и подается вперед, делая глубокий вдох, когда он делает выдох.

Воздух вокруг них кажется густым. Густым, горячим и сухим, как в раскаленной донельзя пустыне. Как старая гуашь. Таким дышать нельзя.

Дышать можно только тем, которым делится Себастьян.

Дышать можно только Себастьяном.

Это больше, чем просто сигаретный дым. Это больше, чем качели из вдохов и выдохов. Это больше, чем нехватка кислорода.

Это что-то на уровне внутренних органов.

Потому что затрагивает каждую частицу Клэри. Потому что распаляет в ней что-то, чего она от незнания поначалу пугается. Потому что её прошибает током, когда влажный язык Себастьяна касается её нижней губы, и срывает всё приличие и воспитание, вынуждая совершенно похабно застонать ему в рот.

А его — остановиться.

Всего на мгновение, растягивающееся на временной оси ровно столько, сколько нужно, чтобы открыть глаза и посмотреть на неё, словно убеждаясь, что он не ослышался. Сколько нужно, чтобы заставить Клэри смутиться и поверить, что она это сделала.

Не ослышался.

Сделала.

Клэри испуганно отскакивает назад, больно врезаясь спиной в стойку, и тут же ощущает себя притянутой к Себастьяну. Его рука у неё на шее, другая крепко удерживает её запястье, не давая вырваться, ударить, сделать хоть что-нибудь, что-то правильное, что-то в духе нормальной Клэри Фрэй, что-то...

Господи, что? Что?..

Что можно делать, когда ничего не соображаешь? 

Вся выдержка, ненависть, ярость, справедливость — где это все?

Где вообще Клэри Фрэй? Где Себастьян Моргенштерн? 

Их нет. Сейчас никого нет.

Есть сминающие её губы рот, горячая застывшая на шее ладонь и возбуждение, скопившееся за месяц, не имеющее выхода и конца. Есть потеря контроля и жадность, есть терпкий вкус «Лаки Страйк» и горьковатый виски, есть потребность в поцелуях на грани укуса, есть тонкие пальцы в рыжих волосах и язык. Чёртов язык, что врывается в неё, вылизывает по всей длине её язык, а затем резко отрывается, чтобы снова скользнуть, снова ворваться.

И она никогда так не целовалась.

С таким упоением, сумасшедшим желанием, широко открывая рот навстречу его губам, полностью, полностью подчиняясь ему, подстраиваясь под его ритм, его настойчивость, его силу. Превращаясь в какое-то животное с основным инстинктом, и видит Разиэль, это не самосохранение.

А потом едва не взвыть, когда Себастьян резко отстраняется и смотрит на неё блестящими черными глазами.

― Я думаю, ты запомнишь этот урок, ― хрипло говорит он. ― Вот _такими_ должны быть поцелуи. Вот _такие_ при них ощущения. 

Видеть лицо Клариссы в этот момент — высшее наслаждение.

Неверие, шок, дезориентация. Словно она поднималась в рай, а потом какой-то умник привязал к её ногам каменную глыбу, и малышка резко ухнула вниз.

Но это было _нужно_. Оторваться от неё, дать попробовать десерт-деликатес и отнять его, чтобы в следующий раз она набросилась на него с двойной яростью. Дать понять, каково это — едва не кончить от поцелуя, простого поцелуя, и так и не подвести к оргазму.

Нет, солнышко. Этот вечер будет самым долгим в твоей жизни. 

Лицо пылает. Конечно, пылает. То ли ещё будет.

― Ненавижу, ― шепотом. Качая головой, облизывая распухшие губы. Дыша, как загнанная лошадь. 

А затем резко срывается с места и летит к выходу.

Себастьян за ней не идёт. Пусть, пусть бежит. Пусть злость поутихнет, осядет на дне. Он наливает себе виски и добавляет пару кубиков льда. Довольно жмурится, когда алкоголь обжигает язык и пересохшее горло. Допивает до последней капли, наливает ещё и медленно идёт к лестнице.

Игра начинается.

Себастьян ― превосходно чувствующий дирижер.

Он жмет на точки человеческого тела в известной только ему последовательности, отражающей минорный или мажорный настрой мастера. Боль ― секс ― боль ― секс ― боль ― боль ― секс. Счастливый выдох ― сварливый стон. Во всевозможных комбинациях, ласкающих слух симфониях. Он — гребаный маэстро удовольствий. И сегодня его любимая заповедь: «Не прелюбодействуй».

Поэтому, когда резко, без стука открывает дверь спальни Клариссы, он улыбается. 

― Убирайся, ― тут же ощеривается она, указывая на дверь. ― Немедленно!

Сколько ярости в маленьком хрупком теле.

― У меня нет причин уходить, ― мягко отзывается Себастьян. Руки закрывают дверь, сознание запечатывает проход Джейсу. Скрыться от посторонних так просто. Спасти ложью так просто.

Люди хотят, чтобы их обманули.

― Я не хочу тебя видеть. ― Кларисса задыхается от негодования. ― Вот тебе причина.

― Так не смотри.

Шаг вперед.

Простое движение, мягкое перекатывание мышц, тщательно выверенная работа сухожилий и суставов. Согнуть правую ногу в колене, вытянуть носок, выпрямить ногу, упереться пяткой в пол чуть впереди от того места, где стоишь, опустить стопу, подтянуть левую ногу.

Так просто. Легко и быстро.

А результат потрясающий.

Потому что Кларисса понимает, что выхода у неё нет. Потому что барьер самообладания, рухнувший пять минут назад и только-только начавший восстанавливаться, рассыпается, складывается, как карточный домик. Потому что ей откровенно страшно.

Она боится своей реакции.

И оба в этой комнате понимают, что в последнюю минуту её тело решит за разум.

Правда прессует, как гигантский молот, забивающий гвоздь в гроб выдержки. Никакого актерского мастерства не хватит, чтобы показать безразличие, когда весь окружающий мир пульсирует и сжимается вокруг, убивая своей теснотой.

― Не надо, ― тонкий всхлип. Кларисса обхватывает себя руками, пытаясь унять дрожь. Кусает губу, пробегается взглядом по комнате, ища спасения, а голос - цунами отчаяния и растерянности. 

― Я ещё ничего не делаю, солнышко.

Он вскидывает руки, показывая, что не стоит бояться. В одной все ещё зажат бокал, и Себастьян протягивает его сестренке с выражением какого-то монашеского сочувствия.

― Держи. Выпей.

― Если я выпью, ты уйдешь? ― дрожащим голосом, истекая скупой слезой.

Маленькое наивное создание. Похоже, Кларисса и сама это понимает, потому что остается на месте. Хрупкие плечи ссутулены.

Такая беззащитная. 

Себастьян подходит ближе. Малышка пятится назад, пока не оказывается припертой к стенке. Смотрит на старшего брата большими оленьими глазами, впитывая влажной зеленью его спокойную силу, чувствующуюся в каждом движении.

Вот он мягко ступает по полу, подходит к заправленной постели, ухмыляется каким-то своим мыслям, ставит бокал на тумбочку. Упирает руки в бока, запрокидывает голову и осматривается, словно никогда раньше здесь не был. Был, конечно, был, просто иногда присутствие некоторых людей напрочь меняет всю атмосферу привычной комнаты, и она становится какой-то чужой.

Естественная реакция. Всё в этом мире завязано на естественной реакции.

Клэри не пытается бежать. Во-первых, некуда, во-вторых, нет смысла. Ибо Себастьян нагонит её задолго до того, как под пальцами почувствуется холодный металл дверной ручки. И он не нападает. Физически. Он просто стоит посреди спальни Джейса с видом короля, решившего осмотреть свои новые покои, а у Фрэй сейчас вот-вот разорвется сердце.

Это называется «моральное давление». 

Это называется «психологическая манипуляция».

Черные глаза въедаются в её лицо.

― Скажи мне, ― задумчиво начинает Себастьян. ― Каково это — любить кого-то и наглейшим образом врать ему каждый день?

Клэри выпрямляется и стреляет в него быстрым взглядом.

― О чем это ты?

Он склоняет голову набок и приподнимает брови, ухмыляясь — _догадайся_.

Она по-прежнему смотрит недоуменно.

Себастьян скрещивает на груди руки и ухмыляется. Хочешь подсказку, солнышко? Будет тебе подсказка.

― Странно, наверное, вроде бы идеально подходить друг другу и заботиться друг о друге, и прыгать из огня да в полымя, и раны потом вместе зализывать. ― Он на секунду замолкает, заметив крошечный огонек понимания и раздражения в зеленых глазах. ― А в сексуальном плане напрочь друг другу не соответствовать. Вот так постебалась над вами природа, правда? 

Ему всегда нравились перемены в настроении сестренки. Как по щелчку.

Клэри уже не просто раздражена. Она в бешенстве. Таком, что руки трясутся и ноздри раздуваются, и хочется выдавить кому-то — а в данном случае брату — глаза. Спина идеально прямая, кулаки сжаты до побелевших костяшек. Вся такая соблазнительно-яростная, такая дикая, еле сдерживающаяся, составляющая такой резкий контраст с той безропотной послушностью и затравленностью всего пару минут назад.

И нечто, ласкающее взгляд, столь привычное для неё: пунцовые щеки. От стыда, злости, унижения.

Ох, разве можно не любоваться этим шедевром?

― Да пошел ты к дьяволу! ― орет Кларисса. ― Проваливай отсюда, сукин ты сын!

― Нехорошо так говорить о Джослин, солнышко.

Себастьяну смешно. От попыток сестренки подавить его силу, от её упорного отрицания правды, от всей этой ситуации. Он чувствует каждым вибриссом её жалящее исступление и смеется.

Функция взорвать-Клариссу-одним-словом успешно активирована.

Предсказуемая реакция. 

― А знаешь, что ещё нехорошо? ― Себастьян подступает, и Кларисса отшатывается, ударяясь о стену плечом. ― Врать своему мальчику. Тебе повезло, что он влюбленный олух, сестрёнка. Потому что твоё актерское мастерство находится где-то между сытыми детьми в Эфиопии и честностью Конклава. ― Он оказывается совсем рядом, и тяжело дышащая малышка прищуривается. ― То, как ты имитируешь, моя девочка, настолько бездарно, что старина Станиславский охрип от «не верю».

― Я ничего не имитирую, ― шипит она. Верхняя губа подергивается от гнева. ― Я люблю Джейса. И мне незачем притворяться перед ним. Выйди вон.

Какие мы упрямые.

― Даже когда так и не получаешь свой оргазм?

И да, вот оно.

Вот то, чего он ждал.

Распахнутых глаз, хлопанья ресниц. Приоткрывшегося в форме буквы «О» рта.

Полного сокрушения от нажатия на всего лишь одну точку. А потом новой опаляющей внутренности волны негодования, выливающейся в тираду.

― Послушай, _ты_ , ― Кларисса рычит и угрожающе тычет в него указательным пальцем, делая рывок вперед. ― Херов извращенец. Наши отношения с Джейсом _тебя_ совершенно не касаются. И я не знаю, чего ты там себе _напридумывал_ , у нас с ним. Всё. В порядке, ясно? Он отличный любовник. И мне нравится с ним спать. 

Себастьян усмехается. Боже, какая она ещё глупая.

― Неужели? ― негромко интересуется он. ― А ночуешь в отдельной комнате, чтобы насладиться впечатлениями? 

― Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.

Отводит взгляд. Краснеет до кончиков ушей.

То, что нужно. 

Он, ничуть не задетый её словами, подступает вплотную к Клариссе. Втягивает в себя её запах, всё ещё отдающий виски. Пропускает внутрь, под кожу, её кричащую свирепость. 

― Мне нравится, когда люди прячутся от правды, ― делится Себастьян. ― И знаешь, когда Джейс испытывает какие-либо сильные эмоции, он неосознанно заставляет меня видеть их источник. Так что я не только ощущаю всё на себе, но и вижу. Отчетливо. Поэтому я прекрасно различаю ту фальшь в твоих стонах, дорогая сестрица. Как и то, что ты забываешь сжимать мышцы влагалища, когда вытягиваешься струной. Это серьёзный прокол, а доигрывать нужно до конца.

Он видит, как дергает головой Кларисса, скрывая лицо за огненно-рыжими волосами. И чувствует, как запах её меняется. Становится чуть более терпким, мускусным, более животным, естественным. 

Конечно, ты возбуждаешься, солнышко. В твоём состоянии заводятся с пол-оборота.

Остается только дожать.

― Тебе же не нужна нежность, правда? ― Себастьян склоняется, приближая губы к её уху, и шепчет: ― Тебе не нужны признания, полные пафоса и романтической ереси. Не нужны долгие прелюдии и мягкие объятья. Тебе нужно потерять контроль. Нужно, чтобы накрыло с головой. Нужен шторм, а не штиль. ― Он толкает странно притихшую Клариссу к стене и упирается руками по обе стороны от её лица, лишая возможности уйти. ― Поверь, солнышко, после меня любой мужчина будет казаться тебе прогулкой по пляжу. Когда воды по щиколотку. Потому что я — океан.

И ей бы сейчас осмыслить его слова, тщательно прожевать, распробовать каждую ноту пьянящего вкуса. Ей бы сейчас остаться одной да разобраться в себе.

Ей бы сейчас склеить те осколки, в которые он её превратил, только...

Только его руки впиваются ей в плечи и резко впечатывают в себя маленькое тело. А затем твердые губы прижимаются к её плотно сжатым. С каким-то остервенением, жесткостью. Совершенно не обращая внимания на её возмущенный писк. Просто накрывает губы Клариссы своими, чуть прихватывает зубами верхнюю и нижнюю поочередно. Просто лишает её способности размышлять и ужасаться тому, что творится с ней. И довольно рычит, когда она приоткрывает рот, сдаваясь. Тут же проникает внутрь горячим языком. 

Чёрт с тобой. Всё потом, потом. Просто черт с тобой.

Он целует её так, словно от этого зависит его жизнь. Так, что подгибаются предательски дрожащие ноги. Так, что всё вокруг становится абсолютно ничего не значащей пустотой. Так, что внизу живота начинает тянуть, отзываясь по коже мурашками. Заставляя податься к нему вперед, навстречу обжигающим даже сквозь одежду рукам, скользящим от её талии к спине, поглаживающим выступающие лопатки и чувствительное местечко между ними. Заставляя прижаться к нему животом и позволить приподнять своё тело, обхватить бедрами его бока. Заставляя вообще позволить делать с ней всё, что ему заблагорассудится, потому что её нет.

Клариссы Моргенштерн. Клэри Фрэй. Клариссы Фрэй. Никого из них сейчас нет.

Есть девушка, которая отчаянно хочет. Непонятно чего, но всё и сразу.

Которой плевать на всё. На то, что Джейс может вернуться раньше. На то, что она целуется с родным братом. На то, что ей до смерти нравится с ним целоваться.

Это всё уносится куда-то. И если честно, не очень-то хочется возвращать.

Так заманчиво.

Не думать. Только чувствовать. 

Задыхаться от недостатка воздуха, плавиться под прикосновениями и поцелуями, сместившимися к челюсти. А потом задрожать, ощутив горячие губы на своей шее, и выгнуться, упираясь Себастьяну в плечи. Запрокидывая голову, подставляясь.

Боже, такая открытая.

Себастьян рычит. Заявляя своё неотъемлемое право, когда впивается в тонкую кожу на горле, всасывая её в себя, оставляя красноватые следы, чуть прикусывая. Втягивая концентрированный густой запах возбуждения, когда шире открывает рот и вылизывает её шею, а Кларисса вжимается в него, ещё больше разводя ноги, желая почувствовать его ближе, ещё ближе, и она такая горячая, такая жаждущая... черт, нет, не так. Хочется выть, но нет.

Это не та женщина, которую при неограниченном запасе времени хочется трахнуть, прижимая к стене.

Это не та женщина, с которой хочется быстро.

Это та женщина, которая должна раз и навсегда уяснить, что сделала откровенно хреновый выбор. Которой нужно показать, что есть лучше. 

Он лучше.

Пять торопливых шагов до кровати занимают, кажется, целую вечность. И совершенно плевать, что это кровать Джейса. Плевать, что простыни пропахли сводным братом так, что ничем не перебить. Плевать, что здесь он занимался сексом с Клариссой, его Клариссой, плевать, но... всё же это разжигает в Себастьяне злость. Злость и азарт, стучащий в висках с кровью.

_Тем лучше, ангелочек. Тем лучше, что это твоя комната и твоя постель. Я всего лишь покажу тебе, как это делается._

Пусть даже ты не увидишь.

Кларисса тихо смеется, когда Себастьян падает с ней на постель, тут же придавливая сверху своим весом, и что-то мычит ему в рот, не разрывая поцелуй. Низ её живота горит, и каждое прикосновение через одежду словно бы закручивает внутри спираль. Почти до боли, до какого-то сумасшествия, потому что... _боже, да сними же ты, наконец, эти чертовы тряпки, сними._

Сними.

И он понимает без слов. 

Скользит пальцами под простую хлопковую футболку, дразня шершавыми подушечками, обжигая кожу живота. Пробираясь чуть выше, к ребрам, сминая тонкую ткань, одновременно с этим рассыпая легкие поцелуи по всей линии челюсти, вынуждая выгнуться к нему, просить быстрее.

Быстрее... _боже_.

Но Себастьян не торопится. Усмехается, услышав недовольный стон, а в следующую секунду отрывается от неё и смотрит в расфокусированные зеленые глаза.

Не делает ничего. Совсем. Так неправильно замерев на полпути.

Кларисса вытягивает руку и, скользнув влажной ладошкой по его скуле, движется дальше, ощущая под пальцами приятную мягкость платиновых волос. Ну же. Чего ты ждешь?

И снова поцелуй. Более резкий, грубый, от которого под закрытыми веками взрываются фейерверками какие-то непонятные мысли, а пальцы ног подгибаются. От которого всё её тело становится сплошной звенящей от напряжения дугой, позволяющей его рукам потянуть футболку за край вверх. Наконец-то. Избавляя от столь ненужной и раздражающей сейчас вещи. Кларисса помогает ему, вытянув руки, и, оставшись в простом персиковом лифчике, тянется к пуговицам его белой рубашки, тут же получая легкий удар-хлопок по кисти.

За что?

― Рано, солнышко, ― хрипит Себастьян, расплываясь в улыбке. ― Не будь такой нетерпеливой.

Что идёт в резонанс с той готовностью, с которой его пальцы нащупывают застежку бюстгальтера и расстегивают её. И Кларисса поддается. 

Без смущения. Совершенно.

Потому что времени реагировать у неё нет. Потому что все мысли-образы, все эмоции подчинены Себастьяну, потому что он играет с ними, нарочно запутывая в клубки, потому что он играет _с ней_ , со временем, с реальностью, контролируя каждую секунду, и это правильно. Всё сейчас правильно.

Не может не быть.

И когда его руки одним уверенным движением стаскивают с её плеч бретельки лифчика и срывают его к чертовой матери, отшвыривают куда-то в дальний угол комнаты, Кларисса не возмущается и не пытается прикрыть грудь, поскольку банально не успевает это сделать — ладони Себастьяна отнимают это право. 

Он вообще лишает её права на всё. На всё, что не одобрил лично. На всё, что не вписывается в рамки его сценария. На всё, что выбивается из точного ритма его кантилены, в которой так гармонично ощущаются чередующиеся паузы и взрывы.

Себастьян больше, чем доминант. Потому что он не просто управляет всем. 

Он и есть всё.

И вы подчиняетесь ему задолго до того, как выполняете его первое поручение. Задолго до того, как успеваете сказать слово или подойти ближе. Вы подчиняетесь ему уже тогда, когда он выбрал вас. Когда посмотрел своим тяжелым проницательным взглядом и подумал: «То, что нужно».

Этот мир принадлежит ему, понимаете? 

Себастьян родился со скипетром в руках.

И когда он говорит Клариссе «не двигайся», она старается не шевелиться. Изо всех сил старается, потому что чувствовать его губы, пощипывающие тонкую кожу в миллиметре от блеклого нежно-розового ореола её правой груди, губы, которые настолько чудовищно близко к той-самой-точке, которые нарочно игнорируют дерзко торчащие кверху возбужденные коралловые соски, а Клариссу прямо-таки распирает от желания попросить Себастьяна прикоснуться, наконец, к ним... Это сложно. Сложно сохранять самообладание и лежать спокойно, когда выворачивает каждый сустав, когда кажется, что тебя ласкают не две руки, а тысяча, когда горло рвет от сдерживаемого крика-стона-мольбы, хоть какого-нибудь звука, чтобы не было так пусто. Чтобы не было так на грани.

Но есть «не двигайся». Есть «я прекращу ласки, если не будешь слушаться». Есть «упустишь возможность, дурочка».

И она терпит.

Терпит тот ток, которым полосует кожу, когда тонкие пальцы Себастьяна скользят за пояс её джинсов, оглаживая низ живота. Когда медленно нащупывают пуговицу и ещё медленнее вынимают её из петли, чуть надавив на ткань. Когда хочется дернуться, выгнуться и завыть в голос, совершенно не стесняясь того, что он только начал. А потом сильнее завестись от той мысли, что _это только начало_.

Всё впереди.

И надеяться, что она выдержит. Хотя ради такого не страшно сойти с ума.

Кларисса пробует закрыть глаза. Потому что всё эти манипуляции, всё, что он творит с её телом, слишком сильно бьёт по мозгам и рецепторам, пресекая любую попытку уцепиться за сознание. И она делает только хуже, поскольку перевешивает на осязание всю тяжесть этих ласк-пыток. Поскольку обостряет одно чувство, перекрыв доступ другому.

И, Господи, она не знает, что хуже: наблюдать за расслабленным лицом Себастьяна с этими его опущенными ресницами и слегка приоткрытым ртом, за плавно перекатывающимися мышцами под тонкой рубашкой, за каждым его уверенным жестом или рухнуть со всей высоты своего роста прямо в объятья тех ощущений, которые приходят от раздражения нужных нервных окончаний?

Нет. Лучше наблюдать.

То, как Себастьян стоит на постели, опираясь на колени, возвышаясь над ней, такой неожиданно собранный, лишь чуть громче и быстрее дышащий... Сверкает черными глазами в свете лампы, вылизывая взглядом каждую уже обнаженную перед ним часть тела сестрёнки, а затем проводит рукой по ноге Клэри, поднимаясь к талии...

И она плывет. Тонет в этих неспешных касаниях, растворяясь в них.

Резкий звук расстегиваемой молнии немного отрезвляет, но лишь настолько, чтобы не растечься лужей удовольствия и приподнять таз, позволяя Себастьяну стащить с неё джинсы. Он замирает, стянув штаны Клэри до икр, и, толкнувшись вперед, проезжается губами от свода узких ребер по её плоскому голому животу, задерживаясь на впадинке пупка. Слегка касаясь кончиком языка, очерчивая окружность, так дразня, играючи. Заставляя малышку напрячь мышцы, выгнуться и тут же получить своё наказание — он отстраняется.

Ровно на четыре секунды — Клэри считает их.

Это худшие четыре секунды в её жизни.

А потом чертовы джинсы летят на пол. Наконец-то.

И снова его губы. Горячие, мягкие, на нижней части живота, у самого края насквозь мокрых трусиков. Руки сжимают стройные бедра, двигаясь по всей длине вверх и с силой — назад, к острым коленкам, а затем разводят её ноги в стороны, раскрывая её перед ним. Распахивая.

Этот вид почти сводит Себастьяна с ума. Почти заставляет послать к чертовой матери всю свою задумку и просто сорвать с Клариссы остатки белья, просто оттрахать, сжимая её руками до боли, чтобы остались синяки на маленьких упругих ягодицах. Почти заставляет, но нет.

Мужик? Лучший, говоришь?

_Так докажи это_.

И пауза теперь нужна ему. Просто передохнуть. Просто немного прочистить мозги, чтобы пульсация в паху не отдавалась в ушах так яростно. Чтобы вседозволенность и опьяняющая власть не затмевали рассудок _так_. Просто перевести взгляд и..

Боже, Кларисса настолько беспомощна сейчас. Лежащая перед ним, боящаяся сделать лишнее движение, потому что _он так сказал_. Потому что она послушалась. Что и осталось от той лицемерной суки, которая шагнула за порог его дома вместе с Джейсом. Что сделалось с заносчивой дрянью, всюду сующей свой нос.

Она переломалась. Сдохла. Здесь. Прямо на этой постели, стоило ему прикоснуться. Стоило снести все эти хлипкие преграды из нелепых суждений, которые никогда ей не принадлежали. 

Это несказанно радует.

Потому что с такой Клариссой куда приятнее иметь дело. Потому что с такой Клариссой действительно хочется поделиться опытом.

Потому что такая Кларисса сможет стать его королевой.

Себастьян тянется за виски, стоящим на прикроватной тумбочке. Как это ни странно, но два кубика льда в бокале почти не потеряли своё форму, совсем небольшие, правда, но всё же. Это наталкивает на одну мысль.

Слух, как нарочно, улавливает рваное дыхание Клариссы, глядящей в потолок с выражением полной отрешенности. Проводящей горячим языком по напрочь иссушенным губам и нервно сглатывающей.

_Жарко, солнышко, знаю_.

Себастьян усмехается. Это точно знак свыше. 

А затем достает одну льдинку и с интересом рассматривает её, крутит пальцами, поворачивая разными гранями. Некоторые уже начали оплывать — нужно торопиться. 

На кончике языка взрывается предвкушение. 

Себастьян возвращается к Клариссе и негромко, почти шепотом произносит:

― Закрой глаза.

Она лениво мажет взглядом по его лицу и не спорит. Опускает ресницы и ждет. Тонкие пальцы слегка подрагивают.

Её послушность сегодня приводит в восторг.

Себастьян не сдерживает улыбку, когда осторожно подносит кубик льда к губам Клариссы и так же мягко обводит контур каждой, насыщая холодной влагой тонкую кожу. Снова просит-приказывает закрыть глаза, видя, как вздрагивают от неожиданности её ресницы. И она успокаивается.

Покорная. Доверчивая. Такая _его_ , что это кажется почти неестественным от непривычки.

Но ничего.

Привыкнет. Они оба друг к другу привыкнут.

Пальцы Себастьяна легко ведут кубик льда от правого уголка её губ и вниз, к узкому подбородку, который так и просится прикусить его. А затем ещё ниже, заставляя Клариссу испуганно выдохнуть, когда полупрозрачный лёд обжигает кожу шеи. Дернулась. 

Неприятно? Слишком холодно?

Нет, остро. Резкий перепад температуры.

_Позже я обязательно согрею тебя, солнышко_.

Влажный холодный след протягивается до линии ключиц-крыльев, оставляя за собой караваны мурашек и мелкую дрожь, что уверенно прячется в прикусываемой нижней губе и пальцах, стискивающих гладкое покрывало. Чуть ниже. Медленно, вот так. Приближаясь к груди.

И где-то там медленно трещит по швам выдержка Себастьяна, концентрирующегося до сведенной судорогой челюсти, чтобы не задержаться на одном месте слишком долго. Чтобы не причинить дискомфорт.

Грань такая тонкая.

Такая хрупкая.

А он нихрена не соображает. Кажется, одно лишнее движение — и будет взрыв. Сильный, с ядовитым грибом в атмосферу, с ядерной зимой и всеми вытекающими. Тот, что сметет к дьяволу весь земной шар, не оставив от него ни крошки, как сейчас что-то сметает самого Себастьяна.

Он теряет себя. 

В глубокой реке с быстрым течением. И чем отчаяннее пытается удержаться на плаву, тем больше его относит потоком на глубину, туда, где высверленный водоворотами омут. Туда, где уже полегло сотни таких же, как он, самоуверенных храбрецов. 

Только он не такой, как они. 

Он выберется. Выберется и отряхнется, как всегда делал.

Себастьян ― уже тысячу лет взрослый мальчик. Он появился на свет сильным, упрямым и выносливым, напрочь лишенным детской наивности и непосредственности. Он появился на свет _мужчиной_. Сразу. По определению. Тем самым, у которого каждое слово — закон. У которого свой кодекс и целый томик жестких правил в придачу.

Прыгать с яра в реку для него ― вопрос выбора. Хочет — прыгнет. Хочет — по щиколотку или по самую шею. Хочет — позволит себе на пару секунд задохнуться, а потом вылезет и как ни в чем не бывало потопает домой. В стылом марте ли, в жарком ли июне, или промозглом январе — без разницы. 

Искупался. Освежился. Набрался впечатлений по самые уши. Успокоился.

Взрослым становишься тогда, когда к тебе приходит умение останавливаться.

И сейчас он искренне благодарит свою выносливость.

Потому что смотреть, как холодная капля скатывается по разгоряченной коже в ложбинку между грудей, спокойно нельзя. Когда хочется поймать её языком и ты можешь это сделать — ты вообще всё можешь, сейчас полностью всё в твоей власти, -― но терпишь и отвлекаешь себя созерцанием раскрасневшегося лица Клариссы.

А малышка откидывается на подушки, задрав подбородок и громко стонет, неосознанно отправляя Себастьяна в ад. Эти звуки, эти её стоны, орущие «возьми меня, черт тебя раздери!» и в то же время умоляющие продолжить начатое, затрагивают каждый рецептор. Да и не только они. Этот мускусный запах возбуждения, тембр её голоса, судорожное стискивание бедер с той мыслью, что Себастьян не увидит, треск натянутого покрывала...

Чёрт.

Нет.

Это слишком даже для него.

Он случайно выпускает из пальцев знатно подтаявший лед, и тот скользит по животу Клариссы, заставляя её с шипением втянуть воздух. Когда кубик доезжает до пупка, истончившись, он выглядит уже не больше драже, а ещё через три секунды превращается в крошечную лужицу. Кларисса дергается, и несколько капель сползают по её коже на покрывало. Холод и жар. Так искусительно. 

Кровь наяривает в голове, оглушая.

Никогда в жизни. Ещё никогда в жизни Себастьян так никого не хотел. И никогда не старался ради кого-то, как сейчас для этой чокнутой девчонки, которую иногда возникает желание убить, свернув тонкую шейку. Которая постоянно вытягивает из него терпение и рвет гобелен его нервов, но выходит сухой из воды.

Потому что он ждал. Этого момента. Когда она будет нуждаться в нём больше, чем даже в самой себе.

И Себастьян убеждает себя, что способен подождать ещё немного. 

Когда он целует-таки ложбинку между грудей, Клэри готова вцепиться в платиновые волосы брата. Но когда он подбирается к левому соску, девушке хочется выть. Потому что он опять медлит. Опять доводит её до безумия.

Это невыносимо.

Себастьян выдыхает на её сосок, и горячий воздух обжигает так, словно кто-то ошпарил Клэри кипятком. Легко, почти невесомо скользит по твердой чувствительной горошинке приоткрытыми губами, едва ощутимо прижимаясь нижней, и все силы у Клэри уходят на то, чтобы не заорать, а её будто бы обдает огнём изнутри. А затем она счастливо стонет, закрыв глаза, когда кончик его языка накрывает-таки сосок и движется по нему, как по спирали, шершавый, жаркий, влажный, заставляя выгнуться так, что спина поднимается над постелью, навстречу ему.

И вскрик.

Тонкий, полный дикого восторга вскрик, когда зубы прихватывают нежно-розовый ореол.

― Господи... ― шепотом. Еле слышным выдохом.

Ледяные мурашки вылизывают затылок Себастьяна.

Он дрожит. Как чертова малолетка дрожит. Как неопытный подросток в первый раз.

Плевать.

На всё плевать.

Хаос из мыслей, чувств, ощущений, гребаных вздохов-всхлипов, которые хочется записать на пленку и потом слушать, пока не оглохнешь. Руки сжимают узкие ребра и жестким движением вниз съезжают до выпирающих тазовых косточек, сдавливая их, _боже, такие хрупкие._ Пальцы забираются под резинку её трусиков, гладят тонкую мягкую кожу. С какой-то искалеченной нежностью, которой сам никогда не знал, которой не ожидал от себя вообще. Которая звенит на шершавых подушечках, исходит какой-то тоской, словно бы он скучал.

Его разум скучал. Его тело скучало.

Ныло. Как сейчас ноет.

Трусики летят на пол. 

И это так заводит, что Себастьян ощущает себя включенной центрифугой. Вечным двигателем. Потому что Кларисса полностью голая. Против него, полностью одетого. И она мокрая, такая мокрая, так бесстыдно текущая от его ласк.

Это выносит мозги сильнее пули помпового дробовика.

Так, что единственное, что его волнует — хриплое дыхание Клариссы и собственное рычание, когда под его ладонями оказывается кожа внутренней части её бедер. Когда малышка тихонько хнычет, отзываясь на грубое, с нажимом движение вверх, ближе к промежности. А потом её судорожный вдох, когда сразу два его пальца плавно проникают внутрь, застывая.

Так туго.

Боже.

И Себастьян давится своим дыханием, когда чуть разводит пальцы, растягивая Клариссу, а она впивается пальцами ему в предплечье, подаваясь вперед. Он закрывает глаза, стискивает зубы, а под веками взрывается горячий салют, унося его концентрацию, выдержку, всё. И сумасшедшая пульсация в члене, почти до острой, жгучей боли, разъедающей внутренности.

Нет.

Он не сдастся. 

Он начинает двигать пальцами. 

Вперед — сильным рывком, назад — медленно. Выскальзывая и врезаясь обратно, заставляя Клариссу дрожать, извиваться, вздрагивать в такт его руке. Пытаться сдвинуть бедра, чтобы удержать, не выпустить, почувствовать глубже. Не стесняясь стонать в голос, сначала несмело, затем входя во вкус, когда он ускоряется, подталкивая её к краю, к границе сознания, когда абсолютно безразлично, как все это выглядит со стороны. Когда подушечкой большого пальца очерчивает твердую горошинку клитора и Кларисса уже просто кричит, выгибаясь, как ненормальная, сжимая ткань одеяла, как ненормальная, подмахивая ему бедрами, как ненормальная.

Окончательно сбрендившая. 

Потому что это что-то выворачивающее наизнанку. Опаляющее волной какого-то безумия, дотрагивающегося до каждой клетки в теле, не пропуская ни одной.

Потому что тело натягивается, как струна, горло превращается в раскаленную пустыню, и в голове звенит так, что кажется, одновременно падают на пол все зеркала и стеклянные предметы мира и этот звук поселился в ушах Клэри.

Потому что её бьёт крупная дрожь, и вот-вот вспыхнет зарево в абсолютно пустой черепной коробке.

_Вот сейчас, да, уже почти._

Почти.

Клэри кажется себе невесомой, парящей в облаках птицей, сумевшей подхватить нужный воздушный поток. Которая расправляет крылья и поднимается выше и выше к солнцу, становящемуся всё ярче и ярче с каждым сантиметром. Перья начинают гореть, осыпаясь черными хлопьями пепла, а она все летит, как чокнутый Икар, навстречу ослепительному свету, навстречу очищающей вспышке, выжигая к черту свою сетчатку. Кости плавятся, шум усиливается, мышцы напряжены, жар впрыскивается в кровь, разносится по венам, и...

Себастьян отстраняется.

...и она со всей дури падает вниз, взрываясь на земле крошевом суставов, хрящей и мяса. Дохнет. Так мучительно-медленно дохнет, а боль обвивает поясницу подобно колючей проволоке. 

― Нет! ― скулеж, такой жалобный, что совершенно не вяжется с убийственным взглядом затуманенных зеленых глаз. 

Господи, так близко. Она была _так близко_.

Себастьян дышит тяжело, темные глаза кажутся стеклянными, лишенными жизни. У него шарахает в голове тщательно сдерживаемое возбуждение, и все же он выдавливает подобие улыбки, видя Клариссу в таком состоянии. Такую обнаженную, вцепившуюся ему в руку мертвой хваткой, пытающуюся потянуть его назад, на себя.. Сейчас между ними нет секретов, нет пропасти, только дикое напряжение с её стороны и почти звериная ярость от того, что он так и не позволил ей получить свой оргазм.

_Терпение, солнышко. Терпение_.

И словно издеваясь, Себастьян наклоняется к ней, всё ещё не пришедшей в себя, и дарит скупой поцелуй в щеку, а затем шепчет:

― Раздень меня.

Он не понимает, какого черта всё ещё сдерживается. Не хочет понимать. 

Ему просто нужно.

Чтобы она сама касалась его. Чтобы окончательно придушила в себе эту глупую гордость, чтобы раздавила ту высокоморальную суку, которой пытается казаться.

Его слова доходят до Клариссы не сразу. Они словно из другой Вселенной. Несколько секунд она загнанно дышит, глядя на него, пытаясь осмыслить, распробовать. Пытаясь собрать в кучу хаотично разбросанные мысли и остатки расплавившегося разума.

Как сломанный телевизор.

― Что? 

Бедняжка. Даже не слышала.

Взгляд Себастьяна пробегается по лицу Клариссы, на котором отчетливее всего выделяются алые щеки и покрасневшие губы. Оловир разметавшихся по подушке волос венчает голову медной короной. Такая красивая.

Прижимается лбом к её лбу, неожиданно для самого себя мягкий, почти ласковый. Не как кот, скорее как дикий волк, позволяющий погладить себя чужаку. 

― Раздень меня, ― повторяют его губы. И, убедившись, что Клэри поняла, целуют. Сначала сухо, просто соединив свои губы с её, затем углубляясь, впиваясь в её рот, снова играя в «воздушные качели», когда его выдох становится её вдохом, и прекратить это невозможно, ибо оба лишатся кислорода. 

Нужны. Так друг другу нужны.

И вокруг снова ничего нет.

Только этот ни на что не похожий поцелуй, в котором слишком много эмоций. В который каждый вкладывает всего себя, не боясь потерять, растратиться и больше не восстановиться. Не боясь отдать чересчур много, поскольку получают гораздо больше, поскольку оба становятся только богаче. И Себастьян целует Клариссу, зарываясь руками в густые огненно-рыжие волосы, очерчивая подушечками пальцев выпирающие позвонки на спине, сталкиваясь языками, так влажно, так уверенно, что это похоже на высоковольтный разряд прямо в сердце. Потому что Себастьяна колотит. Потому что он уже и забыл, чего вообще хотел от Клариссы, и теперь удивляется тому, как можно хотеть от неё чего-то другого.

А потом напоминание. Яростная теснота брюк до взрыва мозга. 

Не отрываясь от рта Клариссы, Себастьян смыкает пальцы на её тонких запястьях, удивляясь тому, как осторожно это делает. Медленно садится, потянув малышку за собой, и она слушается беспрекословно, такая податливая, что это вышибает дух. Дрожащими руками обвивает его шею, прижимаясь грудью к его груди, довольно мурлыча, чувствуя его ладони на своей пояснице. А ему в голову ударяет охренительный вкус Клэри, такой сладкий, нужный, наркотический, заставляющий снова и снова слизывать его с её губ, языка, нёба. Это похоже на героин. Когда с каждым разом хочется всё больше и больше. И Себастьян почти против воли разрывает поцелуй, вновь настаивая на своей просьбе.

Самое сложное — отпустить маленькое тело, прижатое к нему. Горячее, дрожащее от нетерпения. Которое хочется не то вылизать с рыжей макушки до аккуратных розовых пяток, не то связать бечевой веревкой и жестко отыметь, чтобы выла. Последнее заставляет задремавшего демона вскинуть голову и заурчать, царапая когтями глотку изнутри.

_Заманчиво_.

― Встань, ― шепчет-выдыхает Себастьяну в лицо Клэри. Она не контролирует свой голос и спотыкается на одном-единственном связном слове, родившемся в голове. Ей почему-то кажется, что её обнулили. Что теперь всё познавать придется заново.

Себастьян подчиняется. Сползает с кровати, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока Кларисса подберется к краю. У обоих ватные ноги, мысли и язык. Оба как не от мира сего. Он думает, как удивительно они, должно быть, выглядят со стороны: голая девушка, стоящая на коленях на постели, и одетый, застегнутый на все, кроме самой первой, пуговицы, но босоногий парень. Клариссе повезло, что на нём нет обуви.

Ей сейчас вообще повезло.

И она решает отомстить.

Обводит пальцем пуговицу на его рубашке, медленно-медленно вынимает её из петли, расстегивая, обнажая ключицы. Тут же соскальзывает указательным на теплую кожу, осторожно и не спеша, словно боясь повредить. Полностью игнорируя нетерпеливое сопение и удивленно-настороженный взгляд. Легко касаясь решительно бьющейся жилки, кипящей горячей кровью. Чувствуя сильный пульс. Такой пульс бывает у людей без тормозов. Которые фонтанируют амбициями, у которых все всегда либо хорошо, либо плохо. Промежутков нет. Промежуток — болото.

Такие в болото не лезут.

Клэри чувствует это всё, пока оглаживает пальцами углубление ключиц Себастьяна, пробирается выше, чуть сжимает трахею, упиваясь его сбитым дыханием, пока у неё постепенно едет крыша, а тело превращается в сплошной комок нервов, срочно требующий больше прикосновений. 

А потом она заменяет пальцы губами.

Совсем легко. Едва-едва ощутимо. Просто на мгновение касается его сонной артерии, отдаленным уголком разума замечая, что Себастьян задержал дыхание. И по трепету его длинных ресниц понимает, что на верном пути. Тогда она приоткрывает губы и прижимается чуть сильнее, прихватывает тонкую кожу и кончиком языка описывает крошечный кружок.

Низкий стон, почти рычание из его груди.

Да. Боже, да. Ему _нравится_.

Прерывистый выдох значительно подбадривает Клэри, и она исследует губами шею Себастьяна, прижимаясь к нему животом. Движется уже смелее, быстрее, отмахиваясь от собственного желания помучить его так, как он мучил её. Мелко дрожит, когда вылизывает выступающий кадык, чуть прикусывает тонкую кожу над ним, слышит ещё один хриплый стон, перед тем как Себастьян, зажмурившись, запрокидывает голову, подставляясь под её ласки. Рассыпается на тысячи осколков с каждым его выдохом, сходя с ума от мурашек по его светлой, почти молочно-белой коже, тешащих её самолюбие. Представляет, как Себастьян уговаривает себя потерпеть ещё пару минут, ещё пару минут, всего лишь... черт.

Боже, знает ли он, какое открытое сейчас у него лицо? 

Клэри спешно расстегивает пуговицы, еле сдерживая себя, завидуя выдержке брата, ныряет руками под тонкую ткань, стягивает с его плеч чертову рубашку, мешающую добраться до его тела. Не хило заводясь от собственных манипуляций и его почти_спокойствия. От вида бледной кожи, испещренной шрамами, под которой легко угадываются тугие мышцы.

И даже метка Лилит сейчас не выглядит так пугающе.

Сейчас вообще всё выглядит иначе. 

Себастьян выглядит как бог. Как ожившая мраморная статуя, созданная рукой величайшего мастера своего дела. Кристальное совершенство, не испорченное ни шрамами, ни символом Темных парабатай, чистота выверенных линий. Идеальный перевернутый треугольник: широкие плечи и узкие бедра, обтянутые сейчас плотной материей черных брюк. Крепкая грудь, вызывающая острое желание коснуться. Так, что на кончиках пальцев вспыхивает покалывание, а в горле начинает сушить. Так, что рука сама тянется и ложится левее от центра, там, где бьётся сердце. Сильно, бешено. Себастьян вздрагивает и стискивает зубы, подаваясь вперед, а Клэри кажется, что его сердце вот-вот прошибет все препятствия грудной клетки и прорвется наружу, к её застывшей ладони. И она словно бы решает ему помочь, припадая губами к светлой коже, заставляя Себастьяна со свистом втянуть воздух и зажмуриться. Пальцы смещаются чуть дальше, ближе к плоскому соску, и влажные поцелуи следуют за ними. Торопливые, жадные. Сносящие к чертям выдержку Себастьяна.

_Что же ты делаешь, Кларисса? Почувствовала себя бессмертной?_

Смотреть на то, как она опускается ниже, почти больно. Той острой болью в паху, с которым возбуждение рвется сквозь самообладание. Прорывая значительно истончившуюся пелену контроля, способную лопнуть в любой момент.

Любой момент.

Сознание висит на тонкой ниточке. Пытается анализировать, выкарабкаться, удержаться, ухватившись за любую деталь. Отмечая, что кожа Клариссы против его кажется темной. Такой насыщенной цветом, живой, полной красок. Правильно-горячей, почти обжигающей. И Себастьяну это нравится. Как и то, что маленькие руки скользят по его ребрам, чуть растопырив пальчики, чтобы захватить прикосновением больше его тела. Заставляя его толкнуться к ней, к её ладоням. 

И губам.

Дьявол, как ему нравятся её губы. Особенно целующие его с упоением, вот как сейчас. Уделяя внимание каждому твердому мускулу. И снова руки, сжимающие его бока, скользящие к животу, к поясу брюк. Заставляющие Себастьяна задрожать. Как в лихорадке. Он весь горит, отзывается каждой клеточкой, и воздуха не хватает так страшно, что он задыхается. Хрипит, приоткрыв губы, окончательно забив на то, как выглядит в данный момент, рассыпаясь в руках Клариссы.

Неумелых, блин. Таких ещё неумелых, но ничего, научится.

Он сам научит.

А сейчас нужно просто чувствовать. Расслабиться. Позволить Клариссе касаться его и просто стараться не завыть, просто стиснуть зубы, когда кожаный ремень под её руками расстегивается, звякая металлической пряжкой, а потом она быстро расправляется с молнией и пуговицей.

И медлит.

_Чего ты ждешь, женщина? Что ты... ох, чёрт_.

Этот момент.

Весь огонь преисподней. Разрывающие сознание вспышки блестящего в свете золота, жалящий фейерверк белых, желтых, оранжевых и красных искр, выжигающих напрочь весь разум. Дыхание выбито так, словно кто-то хорошенько шарахнул Себастьяна о бетонную стену. Въедливый гудок ошалелой крови в висках, похожий на гудок экспресса, чокнутая скачка сердца, лупящего по ребрам и орущего: «Выпусти меня!»

И дрожь.

Ледяная, нихрена не освежающая.

Накрывающая сразу всего. А потом ещё. И ещё. 

Срывающийся с приоткрывающихся губ стон. Раскалывающий пополам, отдающийся горячечным жаром и сотней воткнутых ножей.

Потому что пальцы Клариссы на члене. Размеренно поглаживающие сквозь материю, дьявол её раздери, а он уже сошел с ума. Так, что перед глазами танцуют темные пятна, которые не сразу удается сморгнуть. А когда всё же получается, зрительный фактор срабатывает ещё сильнее, и прямо сейчас выдержка Себастьяна, наконец-то, летит к хренам. Полыхая синим пламенем.

Глаза застилает туман. Рёв почти вырвавшегося на свободу демона бьёт по ушам, отчего лопаются барабанные перепонки.

Себастьян не слышит.

Не видит.

Его нет.

Есть животное. Есть инстинкт. 

И Кларисса окончательно доигралась.

За секунду до того, как Себастьян пихает её на кровать и девушка неловко заваливается набок, в зелёных глазах мелькает страх. Зрачки расширяются, поглощая цветную радужку, и это выглядит как расширяющая воронка, как чертов кратер, заполненный до самых краёв абсолютным шоком от происходящего и совсем незаметной капелькой понимания. Это выглядит как могила.

Здравому смыслу.

Спокойствию.

Выдержке.

Где-то уже отыграл похоронный марш.

Кларисса что-то протестующе мычит, и демон захлебывается восторгом и слюной, как голодная псина, предвкушая борьбу. Её сопротивление. Её крики о помощи. Её беспомощность и брыкание, её запах, который обязательно станет резким с легким привкусом соли от слёз. Он заходится триумфальным воем, когда малышка шипит и дергается, пытаясь сбросить с себя Себастьяна, и только в последний момент Моргенштерну удается совладать с собственным сорвавшимся с цепи бешенством, чтобы не перебить весь настрой и себе, и Клариссе. Чтобы не скатиться до изнасилования.

Поэтому он закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох.

Поэтому он упирается руками в мягкий матрас по обе стороны от лежащей сейчас на животе Клариссы, стараясь не давить на неё.

Поэтому он мысленно считает до десяти и напрочь забывает все цифры после тройки, когда чувствует, что Кларисса выгибается под ним, задевая ягодицами его эрекцию, опаляя Себастьяна новой волной болезненных мурашек.

И, чёрт подери, эта сумасшедшая точно бессмертная.

Его брюки и боксеры отправляются куда-то на пол в считанные секунды, потому что ждать дальше просто уже невозможно.

Вид пытающейся встать на четвереньки Клариссы, не то желающей перевернуться, не то собирающейся слезть с постели, отключает реальность. Себастьяна ведет, откровенно ведет, как от героинового прихода, и влажные образы, вспыхивающие в сознании, только сильнее испытывают его самоконтроль. Сердце никак не может определиться, остановиться ему или взорваться в каком-то немыслимом ритме, который была бы не способна вынести ни одна фейри.

Ладонь Себастьяна опускается между острых лопаток Клариссы, и малышка тут же замирает. Тихая-тихая, ждущая дальнейших действий, вздрагивающая, когда горячие пальцы ползут вверх по её коже, оглаживая каждый выступ хрупких позвонков. Млеющая, снова текущая, снова загорающаяся желанием, выгибающаяся, как кошка, ластящаяся к его руке. 

И вскрикивающая от неожиданности, когда его пальцы смыкаются у неё сзади на шее, давят и с силой впечатывают щекой в не разобранную постель, так что позже явно останутся отметины от швов стеганого покрывала. Испуганно открывающая глаза, ищущая взглядом лицо Себастьяна, заламывающего ей тонкие руки за спину. Прижимающегося твердыми бедрами к её ягодицам, сходящего с ума от ощущения трения возбужденной донельзя головки о её горячую кожу.

Взгляд Клариссы орёт: «Какого хрена ты делаешь?»

И только тонкий всхлип взывает к его заволоченному тьмой рассудку, помогая Себастьяну всплыть на поверхность и осознать, что ей больно.

Здесь уже нет эротики. Здесь только насилие.

Чёрт. Прости. _Простипростипрости_.

Он ослабляет хватку на её локтях, но от шейки оторваться не может. Это просто звериный инстинкт, просто этология, что-то на уровне врожденных рефлексов, бороться с которыми сейчас сил нет. Это просто способ показать, кто здесь главный. Такой дурацкий, такой впрыскивающий порцию адреналина способ. Себастьян подается вперед к Клариссе, проделывая дорожку из мягких, извиняющихся за причиненный дискомфорт поцелуев от лопаток до края волос за маленьким ушком. Она дрожит, жмурится.

Расслабляется.

Верит. Верит, черт возьми, что он не хотел.

И это опьяняет похлеще любимого «Everclear». 

_Она. Верит. Ему._

Три слова, отчаянно колотящиеся в сознании, разливающиеся теплом по телу, чистой эйфорией, чистой энергией. Значащие безгранично много, стоящие целого мира. Оседающие бесконечностью где-то в том месте, где положено быть душе.

Кларисса может осыпать его проклятьями и оскорблениями, может сколько угодно закрываться от правды, но она верит. И этого достаточно.

Как одного её случайного толчка к Себастьяну достаточно, чтобы в подкорке его рассудка вспыхнул апокалипсис. Чтобы к чертовой матери выгорела вся нежность, а пепел от неё застлал глаза. Чтобы с губ сорвалось рычание, а рука намотала на кулак рыжие волосы и рывком дернула на себя, заставляя Клариссу взвизгнуть от боли и неожиданности. Чтобы грубо подтянуть к себе, вынуждая её выгнуть спину до хруста, стать максимально послушной, максимально хорошей девочкой.

Которая не глупит и во всем его слушается, если не хочет лишиться скальпа.

Кларисса дышит тяжело, рвано, как чудом спасенный утопленник, и проходится влажным языком по приоткрытым губам, но не боится. Сердце сокращается, как ненормальное, ладони потеют, а она закрывает глаза и понимает: вот то, чего ей не хватало. Вот то, за чем она бежала, что искала.

Ярость.

Опасность.

Животность.

Все мы немного животные.

И секс с тем, кто при случае может сломать ей шею, нужен Клэри больше ромашковых полей и заботы о чувствах. Нужен прямо сейчас. Так, что она готова молить, соглашаться с любым требованием, только бы почувствовать Себастьяна в себе. И когда он оттягивает её голову за рыжую гриву, въедаясь жесткими поцелуями в тонкую кожу на шее до кровоподтеков, с которыми потом придется что-то делать, нечто в Клариссе ломается. Рушится. Осыпается сотней мелких камней.

Что-то просыпается в ней, что ещё пугает своей неизвестностью. 

Какая-то слепая жажда. Какая-то виктимная потребность.

В подчинении.

Клэри понимает, что _хочет_ подчиняться, когда Себастьян после очередного поцелуя-укуса толкает её на кровать, заставляя опереться на локти. Она хочет подчиняться, когда чувствует скручивающее внутренности предвкушение и горячую ладонь на своей пояснице. Она хочет подчиняться, когда Себастьян входит в неё резким движением сразу на всю длину и замирает, съезжая с катушек от ощущения того, какая же она узкая, а Клэри выдыхает и сильнее выгибается, прижимаясь грудью к покрывалу. 

И первый толчок уносит.

Расходится током по телу, от которого перед глазами появляются всполохи ярких звезд, а мышцы напрягаются, каменеют. От которого жаркий солитон концентрированного удовольствия накрывает снова и снова, разлетаясь брызгами невысказанных нелепых признаний, пока из горла не вырывается всего одно слово:

― _Себастьян_.

Так коротко. Так всеобъемлюще. Сочетающее в себе просьбу не останавливаться и продолжить, признающее свою полную капитуляцию и правоту единственного необходимого на данный момент человека. Несущее много, очень много смысла, эмоций, чувств, складывающихся в причудливый калейдоскоп, становящийся больше и пестрее с каждым поступательным движением. 

А Себастьян понимает всё, что Кларисса хочет, но не может сказать. Он видит это по её сведенным к переносице бровям, по сжимающим чертово покрывало пальцам, по тому, как она подается ему навстречу, но главное — по губам. Таким охренительно красивым, самым лучшим губам, выстанывающим, вышептывающим его имя как молитву, единственный ориентир. И этого достаточно.

Достаточно, чтобы забыть обо всём.

Чтобы сосредоточиться на её сбитом дыхании, сливающимся в унисон с его сдавленным рычанием, чтобы запрокинуть голову и закрыть глаза, давая, наконец, волю своим ощущениям. Чтобы сфокусироваться на том, как плотно обхватывают стенки её влагалища, исходящего опаляющей влагой. Уже не в мечтах, не во сне и даже не в полубреду. 

Она настоящая. Она хочет его. Вот, прямо здесь и сейчас.

Это отбрасывает за край. 

Последние капли терпения скатываются по спине бусинами соленого пота. Толчки становятся более частыми, резкими, глубокими, достигающими, кажется, до самого её сердца. Пальцы сильнее сжимают бедра Клариссы, так что назавтра обязательно будут синяки. Тихие всхлипы и неясное бормотание перерастают в оглушающие стоны, отдающиеся вибрацией барабанных перепонок, а комната вокруг плывет, тонет в этих звуках, рассеивается, как наколдованная иллюзия, цветная дымка. Всё соединяется, перекликается, превращается в неконтролируемый жар, грозящий поглотить, сожрать, не оставить и следа.

И Кларисса горит.

Как падающий с небес ангел, чьи крылья выворачивает из суставов, а белое оперение чернеет, рассыпается хлопьями гари, пока он летит в никуда, и чувство страха в равной степени смешивается с чувством свободы. Это какое-то дикарство, помешательство, ревущая внутри эйфория, которой так много, что хочется разодрать собственную грудную клетку, чтобы выплеснуть её наружу, поделиться с миром, с каждым унылым существом, с каждым бессердечным творением. Это опьяняющий концентрат души, такой сильный и густой, что заполняет сосуды и легкие, забивает их, препятствуя доступу кислорода. Это дрожь, прокатывающаяся колючей волной по коже, и мощная судорога, когда Себастьян с выдохом резко насаживает на себя Клариссу, а она вскрикивает и падает, падает, падает, пока не проваливается в темную бездну, а из тела не вышибает дух. 

Это похоже на взрыв, после которого наступает мрак. Здесь нет ничего. Ни звуков, не ощущений, ни запахов, ни даже тебя самого. Полное святое ни-че-го. На какой-то миг кажется, что пришла смерть. На какой-то миг это так и есть. 

Бесконечный миг. 

Потому что сознание затянулось черным бархатом, как беззвездное ночное небо.

Потому что Клэри не чувствует своё тело. 

Потому что медленно-медленно приходит в себя. 

Какое-то время просто лежит на животе, широко открыв глаза, затем делает крохотный вдох, как новорожденный, открывающий для себя мир. Не спешно моргает, пытаясь восстановить фокус. Пробует пошевелиться, ощущая всё ещё не успокоившееся сердцебиение. Всё на уровне рефлексов, всё без какого-либо контроля, поскольку рассудок ещё не включился. 

Руки дрожат.

Какая-то часть подсознания требует нежности. Требует, чтобы Себастьян прикоснулся, притянул к себе, что-то прошептал на ухо, как это делают все нормальные люди. 

Но они ненормальные. Оба. И всё, что им нужно — расстояние. Нужно быть подальше друг от друга, поскольку необходимо вернуть хотя бы часть себя после того, что случилось. Этому даже трудно дать название, поскольку для просто-секса было слишком много немых диалогов, но для занятия любовью слишком мало правдоподобия, ибо Себастьян не знает любви. Они просто отдали себя, подарили, пустили друг друга во все уголки разума, открыли все секреты. Вскрыли карты. 

И лишние сантименты только всё испортят. 

Когда Себастьян первым приходит в себя и прикосновением горячей твердой ладони к талии Клэри спрашивает, всё ли в порядке, Клэри долгое время не отвечает и никак не реагирует. Не потому, что не хочет, нет, просто сама не знает, можно ли считать «в порядке» полное очищение, перезапустившее всё с нуля. Очищение, разрушившее былое мировоззрение, породившее множество вопросов, часть которых так и останется без ответов. Но думать о них сейчас ещё рано. Слишком рано. Поэтому Клэри переворачивается и утыкается в грудь вытянувшегося рядом Моргенштерна, словно бы говоря: «Не знаю. Но я ещё разберусь. А ты обними меня».

И он обнимает.

Он понимает. Он всегда понимает.

Себастьян — профессиональный грешник. Он знает о грехе всё. 

Поскольку сам и есть грех.


End file.
